We Will Never Believe Again
by Desani
Summary: This is about Punklee and all of the up and downs of Punklee with their true feelings surfacing. Slight AU. Songfic. Song: (Coffee's for Closers) - Fall Out Boy


A/N: Hey guys! This is sorta my first song fic and my first Wrestling fic, so I hope it isnt too bad. It's slight AU, I know some of the events are out of order, thats due to my bad memory.

This is Punklee! #TEAMPUNKLEE

Mentions of Cenalee.

And has a bit of Zigglee.

The lyrics are Fall Out Boy's Coffee's for Closers

I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, im way too lazy proofread.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone in the WWE. I do not own anyone in this, this is for entertainment purposes ONLY! I do not own Fall Out Boy or their song "Coffee's for Closers", that is their song.

* * *

_"I can't explain a thing_  
_I want everything _  
_To change and stay the same o' time _  
_Doesn't care about anyone or anything_  
_Come together_  
_Come apart_  
_Only get lonely when you read the charts"_

AJ and Phil were in 2 different paths that were 2 thousand miles apart.  
AJ was causing mayhem with her BFF, Langston, and her beloved new boyfriend, Dolf Ziggler. While Phil was crushed about losing everything. He used to be on top, he WAS WWE champion, He WAS 'The Best In The World'. Now he paced back and forth in his hotel room.  
The room was a total mess of pillows and water bottles with a broken coffee table and and a hole in the wall to add on to the destruction he didn't care in the morning he had to pay for the damages, he already just lost EVERYTHING.

_"And oh baby, when they made me, they broke the mold_  
_Girls used to follow me around then I got cold"_

Phil remembered the times before his fall, his rise...  
He remembered when he was always on top, dammit he used to be the leader of the formerly feared Nexus army!  
He never let drugs or alcohol ruin his life.  
He was the face of the company so many times.  
Sure, the fans were hot and cold towards him. But he didn't care, he didn't need their cheers, he knew he was good.  
Speaking of cheers, Phil chuckled a little at the thought of his self proclaimed cheerleader, AJ. How she used to wear girly punk wear to show him that SHE was his number one fan.  
God, she was a crazy little fan girl.  
The punk wear, the cheers, the stalking, and following him around like a sick puppy. It was creepy, yet cute...

_"Throw your cameras in the air_  
_And wave them like you just don't care"_

He remembered the "affair" and kiss.  
He had to sit down at the thought.  
Flashbacks of AJ's lips on his always made him uneasy.  
The feeling always got his whole body out of rhythm. He never knew what to say about it.  
He never wanted a relationship with her, his true love was the championship.  
He would never admit it in public, but he was a little rude to AJ. But he couldn't be seen being nice to her. There were so many rumors in the locker room about her, she was basically a stupid talented little slut. He was already seen kissing her, if he didn't break it off with her, SHE would have ruined everything.

_"I will never believe in anything again_  
_I will never believe in anything again_  
_Though change will come_  
_Oh change will come_  
_I will never believe in anything again"_

AJ was laying in bed next to her fantastic sleeping blonde boyfriend. AJ loved her present life, she was on top of the world with a man to match.  
she cringed at the thought of her past. Abusive boyfriends and assholes who tormented her and tried to break her. It just seemed like AJ always had bad luck before Ziggy.  
Daniel was such a sweet guy, until he not only turned into a goat face but also a jack ass.

After that, that's when she met HIM.  
Phillip Brooks.  
AJ had to take a deep breath at the name.  
The petite beauty had split feelings towards the former WWE champion, he was a complete douchebag but behind that hard exterior AJ knew there was a kind sweet man.  
Before the publicity, before the "affair", before the war; there was Phil and April.  
As Daniel would be busy taken his normally long showers after his matches, AJ would sneak off to Phil and they wouldn't do anything but read comics together. Sometimes Phil would be drinking Diet Pepsi and AJ would steal little, resulting in a tickle fight.  
AJ always had feelings for him but as soon as his career over took his life, he was a changed man.

_"We will never believe again_  
_Kick drum beating in my chest again_  
_We will never believe again_  
_Preach electric to a microphone stand"_

AJ could see that Phil was losing Phil and was now only CM Punk. Every time he spoke into the microphone she thought it was only for the crowds, but his constant preaching of "Best in the World" and the high he got from it was rapidly getting into his head.

_"I'm a mascot for what you've become_  
_I love the mayhem more than the love"_

_"And oh baby, when they made me, they broke the mold_  
_Girls used to follow me around then I got cold _  
_Throw your cameras in the air_  
_And wave them like you just don't care"_

Phil remembered when AJ was general manager of Raw. He couldn't believe Vince McMahon could have someone so childish and mentally unstable to do the job.  
The Chicago native remembered the little panic he had when he heard AJ got the job: at first he was joking with Paul about that AJ was wearing the wrong color for her wedding dress but at the same time he was hypnotized by AJ's beauty.  
They both heard the announcement and Phil slightly gasped.  
SHE was GM?  
SHE?  
Couldn't he just kill the company now?  
That was the same girl who stole sips of his Pepsi and would throw weak little punches for him to stop tickling her.  
The same girl that would stick around, waiting for him even when it was late and no one was around, just to tell him, "good job."  
That was the same girl he called a whore more times in 5 minutes than he heard in his lifetime.  
Phil could imagine AJ just throwing fights after fights at him with the biggest guys in the company while laughing at him out of revenge. But Paul reassured him that pathetic AJ Lee wouldn't even dream of that, it caused him to relax a bit but he still bit his lip at the thought.

_"Throw your cameras in the air_  
_And wave them like you just don't care"_

"Phil this isn't you..."  
AJ tried to plead for her friend to take back what he just said to her, praying this was just a big joke.  
"Get out of here slut."  
AJ whimpered in horror at,the names Phil was calling her.  
It was nothing new for her, but just the from Phil, that's what hurt her.  
Both the Divas and the males in the locker room made fun of her for a few mistakes. Sure, some people were nice to her out of pity, they did nice things like say hello and ask her how was her day.  
But Phil was the only person who ever really stood up for her.  
One day, Daniel and Kane chuckled when AJ dropped her phone and had to bend down to pick it up, she rolled her eyes at the immaturity and was about to skip away until she heard a familiar voice growled, "What you laughing about Goat Face?"  
AJ chuckled as she turned around and saw Phil with his hands on his hips giving both Daniel and Kane an intense glare.  
"I'M NOT A GOAT FACE!"Daniel shouted out in frustration.  
"Oh? So your pubes are just growing on the wrong place?" Phil pointed to Daniel's bushy beard.  
AJ chuckled again, seeing Daniel turn red in frustration.  
"Who do you think you are Punk?"Daniel tried to get back whatever little control he had.  
"Bryan, don't act all tough just cause you got The Big Red Joke here as a tag team partner." Phil snorted at the two.  
AJ got scared when Kane wrapped his big hand around Phil's neck.  
"I. Am. Not. A. Joke. There is NOTHING funny about me."  
He then lifted Phil into the air only to slam the Chicago man to the ground. AJ ran to Phil's lying form as Kane, with Daniel following, were leaving the scene.  
AJ made sure Phil was ok, he only smiled and told her he was fine and that it was worth it.  
AJ smiled at Phil's care.  
He wasn't that Phil anymore.  
"You heard Mr. CM Punk, time for you to go."  
HE spoke up.  
Paul Heyman held the door for AJ.  
If it wasn't for him Phil would still be the same Phil and not some arrogant bastard.  
AJ huffed and walked out the door.  
AJ later cried her eyes out.  
"Where's Phil?" She squeaked.

AJ was GM if Monday Night Raw, she was finally in top. But someone kept bringing her down.  
Well everyone was trying to bring her down, including the WWE Universe and the commentators.  
But no one tried to bring her down harder than the straight edge man himself, always tried to humiliate her in front of the cameras.  
Almost shocked AJ, Phil was never public about their relationship; hell when they use to watched The Walking Dead together, they were always completely alone.  
He might have been WWE champion, but AJ was general manager and she deserved respect.

_"I will never believe in anything again_  
_I will never believe in anything again"_

But what she expect from the little Punk himself.  
AJ refused to call him Phil anymore, he wasn't Phil anymore. He was just CM Punk and he was nothing but a punk. He was now Heyman's little punk.

_"Though change will come_  
_Oh change will come_  
_I will never believe in anything again"_

It didn't matter anymore, AJ had a new guy to got her mind off of Punk. Even if it wasn't working, it was still better than crying.

_"We will never believe again_  
_Kick drum beating in my chest again_  
_We will never believe again_  
_Preach electric to a microphone stand"_

Vickie was a bitch towards AJ, it's almost like she couldn't get a break from anyone. Not Daniel, not Heyman, and definitely not Phil. AJ was not going to make this bag of wrinkles and bad hair satisfied.  
She was trying to disrupt AJ's new relationship.  
She couldn't catch a break.  
John and AJ agreed not to say a word of their relationship to the WWE Universe.  
She didn't care not being able to show her love to John in front of the world; she wanted to preserve something special.

_"Throw your cameras in the air_  
_And wave them cause I just don't care_  
_Throw your cameras in the air_  
_And wave them cause I just don't care"_

AJ stood in heart-aching shock as John just admitted to the world his true deep dark feelings to AJ.  
"Why didn't he just cut my heart out and then cut it up?" AJ thought as her eye make up ran down her cheeks, making visible trails where the blackened tears glides down her skin.  
She was so angry yet depressed. She didn't know who to be more angry towards: herself or John?  
She gritted her teeth and let it a primal roar that finally made it out of the pit of her stomach which churned.  
She just wanted to throw up- she was so hurt, it almost made her sick.

As she walked out of the women's restroom in a mess on tears and ruffled hair, she saw the 2nd person in the world she did not want to see right now.  
Phil Brooks.  
He was waving his championship around, gloating about!  
Chanting he was the best in the world!  
He was on top!  
His soles hovering above the world!  
She clenched her teeth in envy.  
Staring up at him, getting dizzy as his glory was too tall.  
She tried to run back into the rest before he saw her, unfortunately he noticed.  
"Well, well, well... AJ Lee just got her wittle heart crush right in front of the whole world. I guess that's what you get when you can't keep your legs closed."  
There were a few giggles and states as everyone turned their attention to the tiny brunette's despair.  
"GO TO HELL!" She let out a shriek that could have woken up the dead and the deeply dead.  
She ran away, pasting the crowd that was chuckling and gasping.  
But the loudest laugh shattered her ears.  
That familiar laugh.  
Phil's laugh.

"... You're nothing!"  
AJ stared up at Dolph Ziggler, giving him a glare that would kill a thousand men.  
She slapped him so hard, her nail grazed his skin a little.  
She strolled away and the cameras stopped rolling.  
Even though her love life was way under rock bottom, she was now putting her head 100% into her career, it subsided the pain for a few hours- until she was alone, that's when the pain resurfaced.  
She took a deep sigh and focused back to work.  
But failed and she noticed Nick (A/N: Dolph) was next to her, that's when she noticed the dried blood on his cheek.  
"I'm so sorry Nick!" She lightly glided her fingers over the tender wound, "I guess I made it seem too real."  
"It's fine. At least there's proof that you don't throw any soft punches." He lightly chuckled.  
She just gave him a half smile.  
That's when silence laid upon them.  
"AJ..."  
Nick shattered the silence.  
AJ looked up at him, but said nothing.  
"AJ, I didn't mean any of the thing I said back there. You know that was only for the show right?"  
He looked at her in concern.  
She nodded her head.  
"AJ, you're a beautiful and special girl."  
AJ brought her hands to her face trying to hide the blush that was now highlighted upon her tan cheeks.  
"Thanks, Nick. You're great too."  
That's when the two's lips meet.  
The kiss had warmth but AJ did not completely melt into the kiss.  
It was hardly liquified her hard surface.  
She didn't want to give in.  
If this was suppose to make her feel better, it didn't.  
Sure, it subsided the pain- but like cold water on a toothache- it only worked for a few seconds.  
Their lips separated and they smiled at each other.  
Even though AJ knew she would never trust again, at least she has a friend.  
"AJ would you like to be Nick Nemeth's girlfriend?"  
"Sure." AJ blushed, praying this is a way to get rid of the hurt.

_"I will never believe in anything again_  
_I will never believe in anything again_  
_Oh oh though change will come_  
_Oh change will come_

_I will never believe in anything again_  
_I will never believe in anything again_  
_Oh change will come_  
_Oh change will come_  
_I will never believe in anything again"_

Phil lost his title.  
He just lost his title.  
He just lost HIS title.  
Phil collided his hand to any surface that was in his way.  
This was not fair!  
"Punk, it's fine. we'll just a rematch or someone's going to get hurt or sued!"  
Phil nodded his head towards his mentor then sighed in relief.

AJ had butterflies in her stomach, she thinks she's in love again and she hoped this was different.  
She was strolling around with her new boyfriend by her side.  
BANG!  
AJ jumped at the loud noise.  
Nick checked the corner before they went any further.  
To satisfy curiosity, AJ also poked her head around corner only to see a former friend crashing harder than the numerous chairs he was throwing.  
Her heart strained.  
She hated Phil, but she still cares for him, even though he was a douchebag.  
As a chair zoomed past AJ's head, both AJ and Nick retreated to the opposite direction.  
Next week came, and Phil did not have the title and he was now sitting in a trashed up hotel room with a bloody hand from his fist meeting the bathroom mirror.  
AJ was sleeping next to her successful boyfriend, it was strange but comforting at the same time.  
But she couldn't help but worry about Phil.  
That's what Phil and AJ's lives were now- parallels of high and lows, like two roller coasters next to each other.  
When Phil was standing on his tip toes on top of the world, AJ was drowning in her tears below the depths of the sea.  
When AJ was indulging in her shining glory, Phil was harrowing in shame and frustration.


End file.
